Theme Song
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: The Brotherhood get a theme song. But, of course, they argue about it first.


**__**

Theme Song

A/N: Sorry about the delay in my other fic, I'm just trying to get everything together. This is to tide you all over (including Becs… and no worries, I've sent you my latest part in our fic). So, like, read on, ya know?

Todd sighed, tossing an empty peanut butter jar at the wall. Lance and Pietro watched as it bounced off, and rolled underneath their feet. Of course, they had been seated on the couch, Tabby sprawled across their laps, with their feet on the table.

"You know what we need yo?" Todd leapt onto the countertop, brandishing a wooden spoon. "A theme song."

"What?"

"You're crazy."

"For us?"

"Oh-my-go-I-can't-believe-it-all-this-starvation-has-caused-him-to-go-insane!"

Toad whipped the spoon around. "No, I'm serious. This could be why we always lose to those geeks."

"It's because we don't train."

"Or work as a team."

"**And** they outnumber us."

Lance leaned forward, unconsciously stroking a hand against Tabitha's thigh as he thought about the idea. "You know, it _would_ be nice though."

"That's what I'm sayin', yo!"

"You know what else would be nice?" Tabby batted her eyelashes at Lance.

"What?"

"If you got you greasy fingers off my leg!"

"Oh." Flinching, Lance moved his arms across his chest. Pietro did likewise, taking his hands off of Tabitha's shoulder and stomach.

"No, it's okay Speedy. I don't mind." The two grinned at each other while Pietro started to rub a hand against Tabby abs and another through her hair, slowly sifting his fingers through each blonde strand. She purred lightly, placing a hand atop Pietro's as he pressed his palm against the girl's stomach.

"How about some Twisted Sister?" Lance pouted at the groans everyone gave him. "Aw, come on! _We're Not Gonna Take It_ is a great song!"

"Yeah, for _you._" Pietro quipped. "Well, at least you didn't pick the theme from Rocky."

"Oh, ha-ha. Another bad rock pun."

"Well you should be used to them, you say enough of them."

"Hey!" The Brotherhood's fearless leader shouted as everyone began laughing.

Todd came up with the next idea, "How about _It's Not Easy Being Green_?"

"NO!" Somehow, everyone had managed to throw a pillow at him, nearly bowling him over the counter.

"It was just an idea," Toad made a face as he scratched his head.

Fred quickly rose from his seat, flailing his arms in the air. "Oh! How about… uh… umm… we could use…" his brows knitted together, struggling in thought.

Pietro snickered. "Yeah, you think that one Blob. How about _The People That We Love_?" Tabby groaned, but was immediately silenced when Pietro spanked her butt.

"What?" "Huh?" "Never heard of it." came the comments from the three boys.

Tabitha, however, was familiar with the song. "Speed kills." Which was promptly followed by groans and mutters from the rest of the Brotherhood. "I told you it was a bad idea." She crossed her arms over her chest, which was probably extremely hard to do, considering she was laying down _on_ one of her arms.

"What? You didn't say anything!"

"Well I tried. You're the one that interrupted."

"Whatever. Anyways, it **is** a good idea."

"Yeah. If this was _The Pietro Show_ or _Quicksilver's Three Sons_." Pietro scowled at Lance.

Tabitha rubbed her hair against Pietro's hand. "Come on Pietey, it's a good song, but this is for all of us."

"And what the hell do you suggest smartass?"

"_Wrong Way_ by Sublime?"

Lance chortled. "We aren't trying to tell you life story Tabby." Open-mouthed, the Brotherhood boys stared at him, nearly appalled that he would relay such a remark to a girl (the **lone** girl of the house) who had simply been used by her father. A father she had tried to escape.

"That wasn't funny Lance!" she moved to slap him, but was restrained by Pietro's slender arms.

"I… I'm sorry Tabs. It was stupid."

She frowned at him, but was cajoled by Quicksilver. "Come on, he didn't mean it."

"I didn't! No, I-I should have known better. We all had pretty shitty lives, ya know?"

Tabitha nodded, slowly. "Yeah. It sucks being used to steal. He could _at least_ have loved me. Selfish bastard."

"I know what you mean." Lance shook his head in remembrance. "My old man used to get drunk and beat me because I was the only one around. I got back at him though. First day I got my powers, he never laid a hand on me."

"Same here yo. Pops used to pull the same shit. Until the cops got called on him."

Fred mumbled. "I don't even have family. So I grew up pulling trucks." They all turned to Pietro, seeing as he was the only one who hadn't commented.

Pietro smirked, the sad, lonely expression blemishing his usually pleasing face. "My family's been dead longer than I can remember." No wonder Pietro's attitude gravitated more towards like the members of the Brotherhood than the X-Men. Despite his upbringing, and the available wealth he had that his friends didn't, he was just as angry and unhappy as the rest of them.

"Who needs 'em!" Blob called out. "We've got us. Right?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded, as a grin spread across his face. "We've got a new family."

"Even if we **are** poor," Todd reminded them.

"But we can always live off of love." Tabby spoke, her voice turning sugary sweet, hopeful. It reminded them of someone familiar. Like Jean Grey. Then they all broke out in laughter.

Pietro smiled, giving Tabby a quick pinch on her ass. "This crappy life might bring us down, but it won't keep us there for long."

"Hell yeah yo! If it pushes us around, we can always come back and beat the crap out of it!" Todd kicked at a pillow, sending it into the fireplace. Unfortunately, it threw him off balance, knocking him to the floor. _Oof._ "I fell down," he moaned, voice hoarse from the jolt.

"But you're gonna get up again." Fred took a hold of Todd's elbow, guiding him back to his feet. Fred smiled, an idea generating in his head. "Hey!"

The grinned at each other.

He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times  
  
**Lance Alvers. Avalanche.**

Scene shows Lance's eyes rolling into the back of his head as he causes the ground to shake, tumbling all of the X-men. Then cut to Kitty kissing him on the cheek.

__

  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  


****

Todd Tolenski. Toad.

Clip shows Toad doing a single arm handstand, then cuts to him bashing Jean with a stick. Todd gets shown jumping at a wall, then turning and jumping away at a 90 degree angle.

__

  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  


****

Fred Dukes. The Blob.

Various clips get shown rapidly. First, Blob squashing an intangible Kitty. Second, Fred standing in place as the X-Van crashes into him with no effect. Then him tearing through the caved in exit on Asteroid M.

__

  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  


****

Tabitha Smith. Boom Boom.

Shot of a small energy bomb landing in a guy's stuffed bear, then its head exploding. Next clip shows her blowing up a vending machine. Last scene is her showing up at the Brotherhood's door step.

__

  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  


****

And Pietro Maximoff as Quicksilver.

Blended clip of Pietro slapping Spyke, shoving Scott, and then racing off to turn over cars in a couple seconds. Next shot, he moves a spotlight, then it cuts to him spinning in the air, creating a tornado in the middle of the street.

Everyone then comes together, standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed. (Left to right) Fred, Lance, Pietro and Tabitha, with Todd squatting in front of them. In the background, there's semi-transparent picture of Mystique and Magneto standing back to back, with Mystique flashing from her blue form to Risty.

__

Welcome to the Brotherhood.

A/N: Gah, someone please tell me I didn't write that. It doesn't even look like my normal style. Didja like it? Hate it?


End file.
